


Don't pass

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: In Hogsmeade a series of bloody murders takes place, Geralt accidentally happens to be nearby and decides to earn extra money. Many years later he meets with Dumbledore for the second time, when he again accidentally ends up in Dean Forest during an attack by the Death Eaters***Please subscribe :)tumblroryoutube
Series: Fanvids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Don't pass




End file.
